The Ninjas Play Tiny Wings
by NinjagoninjaKXGIRL
Summary: A one-shot of the four ninja playing one of my most personal favorite games; Tiny Wings! This is not a gore fic by the way, blood free, but it does contain curse words and some inappropriate stuff, so if your one of those people that don't like that, don't read, don't say I warned you, though in some parts, it is funny, and some references will be made. Enjoy!


**-Game Starts- **

Jay: Aw cool! Tiny Wings!

Zane: I have never heard of this game

Kai: Looks humble...cute

Cole: I think I've seen Andrea play this

**-The ninja are presented with four birds; Owell, Peli, Peck, and Flami-**

Jay: Coooool! I'm picking the blue one!

Kai: In that case, I'll pick the orange, flaming one

Zane: Owell? Isn't that long term for Owl? I guess I could pick it...

Cole: Why do I get the girl?

Jay: What?

Cole: The birds pink, so its obviously a girl!

Kai: Oh suck it up, rocky

Cole: Why do I get the girl?!

Jay: Cause you complain like one *snickers*

Cole: Oh, wow, real mature, Jay, real mature...

Zane: Your not being really mature either, Cole

Kai: Yeah, just pick the girl, it might not be one anyway

Cole: Fine! I just wanted to play a decent game where I can actually be a _boy _

Jay: Sexist

Cole: HEY F*** YOU!

Zane: Can we just start the game? From Andrea and Lily's point of view they said it would be really, relaxing

Kai: Yeah, Cole, I want some relaxation time, so shut up and play

Cole: Grrr...fine...

**-Zane starts off as Owell, racing against the others in the game for a chance to win a giant fish- **

Jay: This is a race? Oh, hell yes! I rule!

Kai: Don't get too cocky

Cole: Alright, Zane. Lead the way, but I'm warning you I'll beat you

Zane: Yes, ma'am

Cole: GRRR

Jay: ...and we have take off! I'm soaring through the air like I just don't care, uh huh! Yeah, uh huh!

Kai: What the fuck are you doing

Jay: Doing my awesome dance -^-

Zane: How is that classified as a dance if your not even moving your hips?

Kai: Its an expression

Zane: Ah, right...

Cole: Hey, don't sweat it Zane

Zane: I just wanted to know what it meant

Cole: Well, that's ok-OH COME ON!

Jay: Haha! I left the girl back in the pool

Cole: ITS A LAKE, AND I'M NOT A GIRL!

Kai: Dude, seriously, your hair is growing faster than mine, since when did you get a haircut?

Cole: Months ago

Jay: Dude. You almost look like Nya now

Cole: So what? Am I just gonna leave so I can cut my hair in order to make you guys happy?!

Zane: Guys I don't find it nice that you tease Cole about his sexuality just because he hasn't gotten a haircut, looks like Nya, and plays a female character in this game

Kai: Yeah, your right, sorry Cole

Cole: *Growls*

Jay: ...aaaand-I WIN! OH MY GOSH YES THE GIANT FISH IS MINE!

Zane: Congratulations

Jay: Was that sarcasm

Cole: Hell yeah it was

Jay: Shut up '^'

Cole: -_-

**-The next island, Zane leads again, and the moment he slides he is already in first place-**

Jay: Whoa!

Cole and Kai: Whoa

Zane: I-I didn't expect that to happen

Kai: Awesome! How'd you do that?!

Zane: I don't know, I said I didn't expect it to happen

Jay: TEACH ME

Zane: Jay, I'm just right now learning the basics of this game, I cant possibly be an expert alr-

**-Zane wins- **

Zane: Oh my god

Jay: DUDE

Cole: That's amazing!

Zane: I...I didn't even watch what I was doing!

Kai: So, what do we have to look away from our screen in order to win?

Zane: No I don't think that makes s-

**-The other three start the game without looking at the screen- **

Zane: /)_- Guys please look forward

Kai: Nope

Jay: AM I WINNING?

Cole: Guys this is pointless

**-Zane wins again- **

Kai: WHAT

Jay: Dude you lied!

Zane: No I didn't!

Cole: Guys stop acting like kids

Jay: You stop acting like a girl!

Cole: You do realized your criticizing your girlfriends sex-type, right?

Jay: I-uh...

Kai: o-o I just realized that

Cole: Exactly! So stop teasing me like the immature rascals that you are! Because for the last time, JUST BECAUSE I PLAY A GIRL IN THIS GAME, DOESN'T MEAN I'M A-

**-Cole wins- **

Cole: B-But-

Jay: WHY ARE YOU GUYS WINNING ALL THE TIME?! QAQ

Kai: Must be the fact that Cole was talking about girls

Zane: *Sigh*

**-The next island starts, Jay and Kai talked the whole way about girls and everything about them, it was starting to get on Cole's nerves- **

Jay: I don't believe that girls could be so obnoxious, I mean Nya's not so obnoxious at all!

Cole: OK ENOUGH!

Kai: Hey! You broke my concentration!

Cole: Well your breaking MY concentration! I cant even think with all you guys talking about women! I think with all this you'd cause someone to get a boner!

Zane: What is that

**-Zane points to Coles trousers, the earth ninja blushes and uses his shirt to cover it- **

Cole: Y-You SEE?!

Kai: OH GOD XD

Jay: I guess we took it too far! XD

Cole: SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! /

Jay: Jeez Cole, its not our fault you got your first boner

Cole: YES IT I-WAIT HOW DID YOU-

Kai: WAIT WHAT? XD

-**Cole covers his mouth and runs to the bathroom in embarrassment, Zane glared at the two- **

Kai: What?

Jay: All I said was-

Zane: That wasn't nice, guys

Kai: We didn't know!

Zane: Still, it doesn't give you the potential right to make fun of Cole in such a way, now hes embarrassed because of your chat about women, who do you two think you are?

Jay: We didn't mean to-

Zane: Oh really

Kai:...

Jay:...

Zane: *Shakes head and pauses continues the game without saying a word*

Jay:...should...we, go apologize-

Zane: No you've done enough

**-After a few certain hours, Cole comes out of the bathroom, a bit better, also he gave himself a haircut- **

Jay: Well, now you look like a man

Kai: *Slaps him upside the head*

Jay: OW!

Kai: Shut it!

Cole: Its alright, Kai, I'm over it...

Zane: Now, you may apologize

Kai: Hey...uh, we're sorry Cole

Jay: Yeah, we weren't thinking straight

Kai: Please forgive us

Cole:...you guys are forgiven, as long as you don't make the same mistake again

Jay and Kai: Alright...

Zane: I'm glad you guys are getting along, maybe now you guys wont be so immature while playing the game, and then we can all finally-

-**Zane wins the game...again- **

Zane: MOTHER F-

Jay, Kai, and Cole: *GASP*

-**After the win, Zane gets a new nest, the others are dumbstruck- **

Jay: _That's _the prize? Fuck winning I'm just gonna play

Cole: Kai, your next to lead

Kai: Whoop whoop! Awesome!

Zane: *Groans*

**-Kai starts over with the same island, starting from the beginning- **

Kai: Alright Peli, lets do this

Jay: Its name is Peli?

Kai: Yeah

Jay: Where'd you get that, or did you just make it up?

Kai: It says it right before we input our names!

Cole: You can input the names?

Zane: That's new

Kai: Oh my god-/)_-

**-Kai swoops in and leaves Cole in a pond- **

Cole: Hey!

Kai: I cant touch you!

Zane: None of us can

Jay: That'd be weird

Cole: True that

Kai: Wait what are you guys talking a-OH

Jay: Yeah X3

Kai: OK

Cole: XD

Zane: *Smiles*

Kai: Ew, anyway, lets just play this

Jay: Aw come on little bird, fly!

Cole: Yours wont take off?

Jay: No!

Cole: Why

Jay: Uh, well, I'm pressing and pressing but nothing, the damn bird wont fly!

Cole: Jay

Jay: What?

Cole: Your in the water

Jay:...oh...

**-They keep playing, soon enough, the game got bored, so the guys decided to talk about other things- **

Jay: Hey, guys, did you hear that the season finale of our show airs next Wednesday?

Kai: WHAT!

Cole: No way

Jay: Yeah! I know, right?!

Zane: _Finally _

Cole: Yeah, they've been taking _forever _

Kai: Its true, all our fans started to get bum over it, I bet when they found out, they freaked the fuck out

Jay: They did

Kai: WHAT, YES! HAHA PAY UP ROCKY

Cole: You didn't actually bet, Kai -_-

Kai: Oh, really? *Sits down* Well...that was...embarrassing...

Zane: I see you've cut your hair, with scissors?

Cole: I kinda did almost look like Nya so I decided to trim it a bit, after I took care of the...*clears throat*

Zane: Oh

Jay: Did you guys also hear Andreas on her period

-**The other guys pause the game and stare at him- **

Jay: What?

Cole: Dude, that's disrespectful

Kai: Especially to my sister!

Zane: Where'd you find that out, anyway?

Jay: Well...uh, well, I was just on my way to the market when I saw Andrea's mother drive to her school, at exactly 11:39 a.m.

Kai: O-k

Cole: Did something happen to her? Did the school go on fire?!

Jay: Let me talk

Cole: Fine, sorry

Jay: Anyway, I was curious so I followed her mother and well, I saw Andrea being led by her mother into the car and they drove towards the house, she looked in pain while clutching her stomach, I figured she was sick

Zane: Then how'd you figure out she was going through menstruation?

Jay: Menstru-I'm sorry, what?

Zane: The period

Jay: Oh, well, she looked in pain, and she had a bloodstain somewhere, at first I thought she was sick but then I remembered seeing blood in the toilet-

Cole: TOO MUCH INFO

Kai: JAY STOP

Jay: Ok, ok! Jeez, y'all are so innocent

Cole: I'm trying to avoid any topic related to women...*shudders*

Kai: and I'm trying to keep my sisters personal information to herself! *Glares at Jay*

Jay: *Laughs nervously* Hehe, heh...

Zane: It really isn't nice to spill the beans about someone else, Jay, especially if its a girl

Cole: A girl who could easily rip your head off!

Jay: I wouldn't bother her

Kai: She's cranky isn't she?

Jay: *Shows scar on neck*

Cole: Holy shi-

Kai: That's pretty bad, what, did she _stab _you?

Jay: Y...Yeah

Cole, Zane, and Kai: o-o

**-They continue the game after that, deciding to not talk about girls anymore- **

Kai: Enough about women, lets just get back to the game

Jay: Suuuure

Cole: Alright! Now I'm so totally going to win

Zane:...

Jay: Aren't you going to say "Don't jinx it?"

Zane: From my point of view, I wouldn't even think about saying that according to how much times I've won only by saying long sentences such as the one I am saying right-OH NO

**-Zane wins- **

Cole: NOOOO QAQ

Kai: WHY, I'M SUPPOSED TO LEAD

Zane: *Sighs*

**-Kai leads the next one, on the last island, trying not to lose- **

Kai: Should I use Zane's strategy to my advantage?

Cole: Sure, why not

Zane: I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID, I JUST SPOKE-

Kai: and it obviously _worked _didn't it?

Cole: Yeah

Zane: Yeah but-

Jay: No buts, Zane! We're gonna win and we're gonna chat!

Cole: So, while we're speaking lets just talk about normal stuff

Jay: Ok! Boobs

Cole: Besides things suggested by the pervert -_-

Jay: HEY!

Kai: Well, since I'm leading, I guess I'll talk, so I don't really know what the episodes that are going to be aired next Wednesday are going to be about, so someone fill me in

Cole: Jay, your cue

Jay: Ok, so well, its the one about us going to space, while still trying to stop the Nindroids from taking the Golden Weapons off the comet and returning back to Ninjago to take them to the Overlord so he could become the Golden Master, unfortunately we're drafted on the comet with no way home thanks to some ship-eating bugs, the Nindroids leave us on the comet with the Golden Weapons, and we break the news to P.I.X.A.L, Nya, Garmadon, and Sensei Wu.

Kai: O-k, then what?

Jay: Well, the last episode starts with the Nindroids arriving with the Golden Weapons back in New Ninjago City, and the Overlord molds them into his Golden Master armor/mech, Cyrus is released from their evil influence to find that its too late to stop them, however, back on the comet, Lloyd finds a way to build a rocket with all our help and we use Zane's power source to fuel it in order to arrive safely back to Ninjago. However, on the way, Zane's power source reaches critical mass and we burst free from the rocket to avoid having Zane blow up, using our elemental shields as resistance to the atmospheres burning touch as we approach solid ground. P.I.X.A.L contacts our vehicles for us to land and we race towards New Ninjago City which thanks to the Overlord, A.K.A the Golden Master, is now an impenetrable fortress. We try fighting him, until Nya gets injured and we all race to get her, the Overlord comes in out of no where and creates a giant whirlwind of death, and so we run towards the Temple of Fortitude, where Cyrys, P.I.X.A.L, Sensei, and Garmadon are waiting. Cyrus tells us his shrinking pill will defeat the Overlord, and Sensei and Garmadon both decide to give him his medicine, we then go forth to fighting the Overlord in the finale part, the citizens get aid from the Serpentine (shocking) and we finally come upon the Golden Master's web of DEATH and we allow the two sensei's to do their thing, except the pill is eaten instantly by Pythor, we all get captured by the Overlord's web, as we struggle-here comes the sad part-Zane jumps in and-

**-Kai wins- **

Jay: WHAT?!

Kai: HAHHAHHAHAHA! YES!

Jay: I THOUGHT SPEAKING FOR THAT LONG WOULD BRING ME TO VICTORY!

Kai: Well you weren't very _smart _now where you? Haha! X3

Zane: See, I told you there was no strategy

Cole: Nice explaining there though, Jay

Jay: GRRRGH

**-Kai gains a new nest for his bird- **

Kai: YUS

Zane: Congratulations

Kai: Sarcasm?

Zane: No

Cole: Jay, its your turn to lead

Jay: ALRIGHT YES!

**-Jay starts over with the beginning island and plays against the others- **

Jay: So...does anyone actually know how to win this?

Kai: Nope

Cole: Nuh uh

Zane: Just play

Jay: *Groans* Come on theres gotta be someway!

**-Jay glances over to the others and gets a brilliant plan in his head, he instantly jumps in front of everyone- **

Cole: HEY WHAT THE FU-

Jay: HAHA

Kai: JAY! MOVE!

Jay: NOPE!

**-Jay wins- **

Jay: HAHA!

Zane: Cheater

Cole: GOD DAMMIT

Kai: *Rages*

Jay: What, I'm just using mah strategy *starts the next level*

Cole, Zane, and Kai: *Rolls eyes*

**-Jay leads the others again, in the middle of the island level, Kai makes a perfect dive, he tries to do it also- **

Jay: Come on, flap...flap, FLAP!

**-His bird lands in a massive lake- **

Jay: GOD DAMMIT!

Cole, Zane, and Kai: Hahahaha

**-As the next level starts, so does Jay as he begins to try and beat the others- **

Jay: Come on...come oooon

Kai: Don't concentrate to much, Jay, you just might shit yourself

Cole: Hehe

Jay: Grr

**-He lands in one of the lakes, once out, he lands into one again- **

Zane: I think the game wants Jay to take a bath

Kai: He does need one actually

Jay: HEY! *Flaps harder*

**-The bird lifts and slides perfectly, Jay's eyes widened in awe- **

Jay: ITS SO BEAUTIFU-

**-Cole wins- **

Jay: *RAGES VIOLENTLY*

**-The last level begins, Jay begins to get frustrated, he tries to win at least one time- **

Jay: AHHHH AHHHHH COME OOOON!

Cole: I haven't seen Jay rage so badly over a game since Call of Duty 4

Zane: He _is _an intense gamer

Kai: Like PewDiePie!

Cole: I was dressed up as Cry for my birthday -_-

Kai: Oh yeah! Your birthday's on Halloween!

Zane: What did Jay dress up as?

Cole: PewDiePie, that's how I got dressed up as Cry for Halloween

Kai: Was it fun?

Cole: Uh, _no _

Kai: Just asking

Zane: It is pretty interesting

Kai: Dude, I haven't seen Jay this quiet, like _ever_!

**-Everyone immediately looks towards Jay, who is pressing on his phone so hard, a crack began to form on the screen- **

Cole: *Whispers* Should we let him win this?

Zane: Perhaps

Kai: Yeah, hurry before he cracks his own phone

**-They all go slow, allowing Jay to surpass them and win- **

Jay: *GASP* F*** YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!

-**He takes off his shirt and dances on the table, the others watch in horror- **

**-Jay wins a new nest for his bird, he smiles smugly at the others- **

Jay: I didn't want to say I told you so, buuuut...I TOLD YOU SO!

Zane: Congratulations

Kai: Sarcasm

Jay: '^' Fuck you haters I won -^-

Kai: Alright, Cole your turn

Cole: Great! Also, after I get a nest can we get some lunch?

Jay: Sure, or correction, right after you LOSE!

**-He does another victory dance- **

Cole: I'm starting to regret letting Jay win...

Zane: Agreed

**-Cole begins from the starting island from the beginning, and decides to start conversation- **

Cole: So, anything else going on besides the Ninjago Season 3 Finale?

Jay: Well, yeah, THE WALKING DEAD!

Kai: Oh jeez

Jay: ITS A GOOD SHOW!

Zane: Can we move onto to something else?

Jay: HMPH

Cole: Does anyone here, besides Jay have a favorite show?

Zane: I have interest in the show known as Gravity Falls, and Over The Garden Wall, very well written those two, I might suggest the writer do more episodes if th-

**-Jay covers his mouth- **

Jay: MOVING ON

Kai: I like Dick Figures

Cole: _What_?

Kai: Dick. Figures.

Cole: What the hell is that

Kai: *GASP* MY GOD YOU GUYS HAVE TO WATCH THAT

Jay: Why? Whats so great about it?

Kai: DUDE! Its HI-LARIOUS Like seriously! After we finish this I'll show you

Cole: Whats it about first of all, I don't want to be dragged into watching a porno

Kai: ITS NOT A PORNO

Cole: Than why is it called _Dick _Figures?

Jay: Fricken Figures

Kai: HUSH JAY. Well, the two main characters are just dicks and-

Cole: Wait their penises?

Kai: What, no, I mean their total dicks, well, one is anyway. Its basically about two stick figure guys going on some funny adventures, theirs censored parts and all that, like strippers and all that shit its pretty funny they even have a movie

Jay: Sounds nice!

Cole: Eh, I'll watch it, who told you about it

Kai: Andrea

Cole: *Instantly wins due to shock*

**-They all blink, Cole stares back at them surprised- **

Zane: I told you there's no strategy

**-They continue on, talking about random stuff along the way while trying to win the races- **

Jay: Cole do you have a favorite show?

Cole: Um...

Kai: Come on man, we told you ours

Zane: It would be fair to share as well

Cole: *Sighs* I don't know, one of them is Gravity Falls, although I cant remember the other one...

Kai: Is it True Blood?

Cole: What?

Jay: IS IT THE WALKING DEAD LIKE ME :D

Cole: No I-

Zane: Or perhaps, a web series?

Cole: YES FINE, A WEB SERIES

Kai: Web series? Which one?

Cole: I-...Smosh

Jay: *GASP* DID WE JUST BECOME BEST FRIENDS

Cole: I thought we already w-

**-Jay mega hugs Cole- **

Cole: URK-O-OK

**-The guys finally reach the last island, Cole starts off, racing against the others, its now or never- **

Kai: *Stomach growls* Man I cant wait to finish this

Zane: You hungry?

Kai: Yes

Zane: I might be able to cook something

Jay: YES

Cole: Hey, I thought it was my night to cook!

Jay: Stop whining like a girl, things have changed now -^-

Cole: I thought we weren't going to discuss that anymore-

Kai: I'M ALMOST THERE!

**-Jay starts over- **

Kai: AW WHAT?

Zane: Not fair

Cole: Hey, Jay what the hell?

Jay: I just figured that since this is your last run I'd like to race you, what'd ya say? *Smirks*

**-Cole gets the idea, he grins- **

Cole: Your so _on _

**-The others sit this one out as the two start over the last island, Jay begins fast, sliding down perfect hills and Cole struggles behind him- **

Cole: Gh-god dammit!

Jay: Haha!

**-Jay slides and slides, avoiding all the lakes and crooked hills, he glances back and sees Cole behind him- **

Jay: Yes YES

Cole: COME ON!

**-Cole gains speed and passes by Jay, Jay gasps- **

Zane, and Kai: GO COLE!

Cole: Yes! I'm gonna win, I'm gonna win! I'M GONNA-

**-Jay passes him and hits his nest before Cole could, his bird eats his fish and sleeps just as Cole's bird arrives in second place- **

Zane, and Kai: AWWW

Cole: Dammit!

Jay: Haha! Woo!

**-Cole puts the phone down, accepting his defeat- **

Cole: Nice going

**-Jay looks back and smiles, he takes out his hand to shake, Cole was surprised- **

Jay: Good game?

-**Cole smiled, he shook on it- **

Cole: Good game

**-After the win, Jay's surprised to see Cole get a new nest instead of him-**

Kai: Oh so I guess all you need is to pass the island in order to get a new nest from mommy

Zane: Oh I see

Jay: So we didn't have to win at all?!

Cole: Well, you were a good sport instead of a total dick, so I'll take it, now come on, lets eat, I'm starving

Kai: Finally!

**-The boys leave the room to the kitchen so Zane could cook dinner. As soon as they had left, Andrea enters the room and goes over to the screen, the camera and smiles- **

Andrea: Gotcha boys

**-She ends the video- **


End file.
